Blossoming Sakuras
by catcherinthewrite
Summary: I couldn't believe he was wearing a dark leather jacket on a hot day in the spring. I wondered where he came from. The more I looked at the guy the more familiar he looked. Though his face was hard to see. The more I looked the less I focused on my quiz.
1. Prologue: Who's that Guy?

Prologue: Who's that Guy?

Durring a test, a student is _never_ supposed to talk especially in Mukuzi-sensi's class. She is willing to rip someone's test apart on a faint whisper-believe me I've seen it happen. Math is not my strong point so that's the _last _thing I need. But, not every student quakes at her warning eye.

I respect the teacher, follow the teacher and help the teacher when they need help, especially cracking down on indecent cheaters I am the headmaster's daughter. Unfortunately, those indecent cheaters right now are Tomoyo and Chihura, my two friends sitting in front of me whispering to each other. I kicked Tomoyo's chair, she knows what it means because we have been in classes together since junior high. Tomoyo wasn't a bad student but more willing to bend rules where rules needed bending. Which is understandable being the 'innocent' girl like herself; she has nothing to worry with moments like these. Her bright purple eyes and long wavy grey hair gave her the look of an angel and her sweet voice could convince anyone-even my dad-that she is righteous. Her body, amazingly slim from years of dance and sporting the best clothes [the girl looked good in her uniform]-she was an object for any boy. She has been known to make out at a couple of parties with boys-and some girls. She never objected when a cute anything gave her a compliment and some lips. I kick Tomoyo's chair again she turns around-yeah this girl must really have no fear with Mukuzi-sensi.

"Sakura calm down its one quiz." Tomoyo whispers fiercely.

" Tomoyo, Chihura you have to be quiet, and cheating is wrong." Tomoyo wave her hands in my face and scoff.

" Calm down Sakura, we're not cheating look outside the window." Chihura revealed.

Chihura always was observing things and making judgments- that's kind of the reason I didn't like her when we first met. Her brown eyes always seemed like they were looking for some lie or something else-especially from me-but her easygoing personality told differently. She always had her beautiful shiny brown hair in a ponytail; I can understand that when you're a track star and leaving all the boys chasing after you. She and Tomoyo hit the party scene at school and Chihura was just as welcoming to people but, not as much-unlike Tomoyo-being she has a boyfriend. All and all that was the normal weekend for them. They have known each other since kindergarten so it was only natural; they partied together.

I turn my head and see a guy a little older than us in a dark olive jacket his motorcycle was on its stand and helmet balancing nicely on the seat. I couldn't believe he was wearing a dark leather jacket on a hot day in the spring. I wondered where he came from. The more I looked at the guy the more familiar he looked. Though his face was hard to see. My glasses really helped me to see his brown uncontrollable hair and the more I looked at him the less I thought about the quiz. Watching him outside positioned near the exit while I'm trapped on the third floor it was indeed a nice distraction. His eyes looked shock to see me but, than his face stretched into a wild smile and waved at me. I felt my face get hot from being discovered and went back into my test.

Only Kami-sama could help me get thought problem number three. I hated MuKuzi-sensi's quizzes. The bell sounded through out the classroom letting all the suffering hormonal teenagers released into the hallways-some going to lunch others to another holding cell.

"Sakura why the fuck did you freak out? It was just a ten point quiz!" Tomoyo asked loudly as we exited Mukuzi's classroom. Chihura just walked in sync with us looking at the moving kids-so much for support from her.

"Well…well because it was a quiz…and this is calculus not the easiest class." I explained weakly. Along with Tomoyo and Chihura being slim, athletic and beautiful…they were great students. Even lazing around; everything came easy for them. I struggled to keep up. Tomoyo chuckled at my defense along with Chihura .

"Sakura-chan its no big deal. Mukuzi-sensi could give me fail for the quiz. What's that going to do to my overall grade…oh no like three points gone." Tomoyo scuffed at me and Chihura chuckled again. Their chuckling made me feel small like they always do. "Well anyway on a better note-What was with that guy waiting in the parking lot, He looked to hot to be at this school?" Tomoyo interrupted my train of insecurities rushing through my head.

"He was really cute. That motorcycle was hot-I wish Takashi had one." Chihura chimed.

"What do you think about it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. I knew she was mocking me; her eyes screamed that clearly.

"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to see him." I answered. Tomoyo smirked she loved embarrass me.

"Yeah, I would be busy too with a ten point quiz since that class is very 'difficult'." Her voice leaked of sarcasm. I quickly separated myself and went towards my locker telling them I forgot my bento while I saw Tomoyo and Chihura head to the courtyard. I hated when Tomoyo talked about guys with me I know she's just mocking me; I actually paid-full attention to the guy outside-he did have motorcycle and that's not normal at our high achieving school full of well to do kids. I didn't dare mention I thought he was cute either. Telling Tomoyo that would be bad, I learned not to tell her a lot of things.

Next Chapter: Encounter with mysterious motorcycle guy; Talk with family; and more into Sakura's head.


	2. Chapter 1:Magically Appeared

**I do not own ccs**

Chapter 2: Magically Appeared

At the end of the day I walked out the front doors to the yard to find my friends but who I ended up finding was the man with the motorcycle at the gate. I was shocked when the man began to wave at me I waved back and began to walk towards my friends until the man started coming towards me. I quickly began to turn around and to walk fast into the school. The strange man didn't seem to get the hint and began to race after me. I had cracked open the door but was stopped by a hand pushing against it. I turned around to see the strange man in the dark olive jacket. He was smirking at me and his eyes looked strangely amused by my situation of being caught between him and the door. I felt his body just an inch to mine. The man slowly went towards my face with only a centimeter away. His hand reached towards my face and took off my glasses. I closed my eye at the contract. Hoping he would go away. Who did this guy think he is? His breath peppered with spearmint gum made the contract more uncomfortable.

"There we go, here's the Kura, I remember." His soft voice caused a shock through my body I opened my eyes to see him smiling wildly at me. Only one person called me Kura and he hasn't been here for five years.

"Who are you?" I cautiously phrased. I was so angry that I sounded weak.

"Kura please, tell me you didn't forget your best friend." I looked at the man up and down this just could be…

" Syaoran-kun." He smiled wickedly at me and pulled me into his chest. He began to whisper words into my ear.

"I've missed you so much." It felt like forever. I couldn't believe it. He was here. Why did he come to my school or come back into this town after leaving. He still smelled the same but was a little covered by the musk of the road.

"Syaoran-kun why are you…"

"Sakura" A voice inquired-very unnecessary I might add. I looked to see Tomoyo and Chiharu looking at Syaoran and in shock. I felt Syaoran pull away from me and turned to look at Tomoyo and Chiharu. "What are you doing with this guy?" Tomoyo smiled. Her eyes danced with mischief. Syaoran gave a short nodded to them. Tomoyo didn't look too happy-she couldn't stand a guy not trying to look at her. Then turned his head back to me.

"I'm here for personal reasons." Syaoran answered. Giving me a peck on the forehead. "See you later Kura" He nodded at Tomoyo and Chiharu acknowledging them once again. Driving off on his motorcycle leaving me to deal with Tomoyo and Chiharu the situation. I looked at them; they wanted for an answer-I never questioned when random guys would hit on them leaving me to go shopping on my own when they left.

"So Sakura," I heard Tomoyo's voice drip with expectations, " Who was that?" She emphasized the subject of question by pointing at the gate to exist.

"No one important." I looked down at my watch and quickly said goodbye. I did not want to answer Tomoyo and Chiharu's question when I had many of my own.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the kitchen table with my Father and Mother at the head and my brother back from the U.S. on one side of me, I could hear the other forks and knives clinging against the plate-no one talking as usual.<p>

" So Sakura how was your day?" My mother cheerfully inquired.

"Umm…" To be honest I was caught off guard by the question. "Well my day was normal, nothing really happened, we had a math test and I struggled a little bit but, I think I did fine." My Mom nodded at me and the same silence filled the kitchen. I didn't look at my father. I dreaded seeing him stiffen when I announced a possible failure. It must be embarrassing to have a strong son with great grades, who managed to get into Harvard Business and Law in the U.S, and handsome on top of that (at least to all the girls in Japan and the States). Plus well liked by everyone than having a genetic failure of a daughter.

"Oh normal," My Dad began "Well today, I got information that a motorcycle was in the school parking lot. Terada-sensei wanted to call security. At first I was surprised but, than I remember Yelen Li" He paused to get all our reactions. " Well apparently, Syaoran, remember that son of her." My mom nodded and Touya, looked from his plate and stared at my father intently. That name is a trigger for him. "Yelen Li called me and told me to watch out for Syaoran because he seemed to have lost his way in school and doesn't want to go to college." My father goes on-he was always going on about education. "Anyway Li-san wants me to watch over Syaoran but, how can I?" My father looked puzzle.

"Well father," I said timidly. "Syaoran-kun could work in the school office and helped out." I suggested. My brother and father looked at me intently and I hated that.

"Maybe Kaijuu wants to see her beloved in school always." I blushed and blushed even harder when I heard my dad and Touya laughed.

"Guys, Boys." that's what my mom says for my defense. "Don't pick on Sakura and Syaoran would do fine at the school."

"Oh mom you and me both know the boy can't be trusted. He doesn't want to do anything with his life and he will bring Sakura down. He was a delinquent at ten what makes you think he'll be any better now?"

"Syaoran is not a bad influence!" I finally yelled. I always hated it when Touya would rip on Syaoran; he was always hard on him.

"Oh look at her already standing up for the boy," Touya teasing me, he sounded annoyed to hear me talk about him.

" Touya, you're always hard on Syaoran, and Syaoran's a great person and a hard worker, he is loyal too and can do anything." I yelled standing up.

"Oh there she goes again." Touya says putting his hand's in the air. "Putting the gaki on a pedestal. Don't you get it! You can't get anything from a gaki." Slamming his hand on the table

"Touya just shut-"

"Enough!" My father stern voice gave a clear signal. "I will offer Syaoran a job in the school, He also lives with his uncle and works at his auto shop." My father said. That's when I knew the conversation was over. The sounds and clinging plates began again.

" So anyway how was your day Fujitaka?" I quickly raced upstairs back to my room. I was almost at my door when I heard my mother's voice.

"Sakura, remember to be ready in twenty minutes- the service will start soon." On top of being the headmaster's daughter, my mom is part of the church and I help out all the time meaning my weekend are filled with Jesus and the many prophets while my friends got saturated on booze. I love my mom but these things combined explained my unpopularity. I continued to my room and slammed on my bed. Enjoying the comfort of the pink sheets.

"Why…why…why?" My pillow easily cradled my face as I willingly let my face get sunk into it. I couldn't help but wonder about Syaoran suddenly coming back he is like nineteen now almost twenty-there is a three years difference between us. Syaoran as I remember always loved school and he could tinker with anything. I missed the way he would fix my Barbie doll cars but, Touya never liked us hanging out he always made sure to be near or push me away from Syaoran. My mind drifted to when Touya dragged me away from Syaoran when we were found after getting lost in the park-I was like eight-I told him it was my fault (I was running after a butterfly)-but he blamed Syaoran. Touya loved counting on the fact that Syaoran was older than me thus the more responsible party. He was cool and I took the role of little sister to him.

"Sakura, the Makamotos are here." My mom knocked on the door to tell me. I quickly got up and looked at my sweatshirt and jeans appropriate enough for a Friday church gathering. My family and I would go to service whenever it was held and with the Makamotos. It was kind of bothersome to go; I hated every minute, not because of God but Ryu. Especially with my parents continually forcing Ryu and I hang out together like friends. He was the typical overachiever and obnoxious type too. I went down stairs and waited to greet the Makamoto family.

* * *

><p>I listen to the pastor preach about the importance of continuing with God-sadly more than half the senior class decided otherwise. My mom forced me to sit with Ryu-san instead of with her because she did want to talk with Makamoto-san in private before service. I kept looking at anything to get away from the boy with black hair and dull brown eyes that screamed 'I really don't want to be here right now'. The doors than interrupted the pastor's speech and turned my attention to the late visitors while other people's faces looked upset or completely ignored the interruption. I marveled at my savior (Sorry Jesus) he sported a black cloth jacket and helmet hair his shirt read 'Where's the Beef?' in English. Accompanied next to a man with huge arms wearing a clean shirt-he both looked uncomfortable not for interrupting but more from the clothes it seems. The pastor paused at the interruption but welcomed it for another chance to show the power of Jesus.<p>

"Hello new visitors who might you be?" His voiced boomed excited to bring others to the kingdom of heaven.

"I am Li Lian and my nephew Li Xiao-Lang" Syaoran seemed uncomfortable with the many eyes judging him but smiled at me and waved and I shyly waved back.

"Well welcome" The preacher cleared his throat. " Now let us continue in John 3:19…" I kept glance back wondering why he suddenly appeared.

" …And so this is why we celebrate Jesus. Thank you for you time, now let us end with a nice hem." The preacher's voiced seemed upset to lose his audience. I hurriedly sang the song and went back to talk to Syaoran. He smirked as I walked towards him.

"Hello Syaoran-kun. Why are you here?" I spoke quietly.

"I am praising Jesus." His fake country accent with his arms waving in the air left me smiling hard and a laugh to explode in my mouth. Our laughing cause the old lady to look at me with 'you know better' look but Syaoran's face causally expressed 'So' and shrugged it off. His uncle nudged him but than smiled once he looked down upon me.

"Well hello, Sakura, I haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?" His booming voice left the small group of thirty to look at us. I shyly smiled.

"Well I've been…" I began

"Sakura," My father called me over and motioned me towards Ryu again. I smiled at Syaoran. I tried not to hesitate too much at the departure but my body refused to completely follow my father's orders. I saw my dad walk towards Syaoran and his uncle. Ryu quickly put his arm on my shoulder and pulled me in the area of their conversation with his friends while I tried so hard to listen to Syaoran and my dad. I tried not to let my obvious lack of attention show but looking towards Syaoran I saw Syaoran stick his tongue at me as he tried not to roll his eyes at his Uncle and Dad talking.

"Sakura would you like hang out after-" Ryu asked awkwardly.

"Sakura, we're going home now." Touya yelled. I politely but quickly went towards my brother and mother. I heard drop conversation between my mother and Makamoto-san as I left. I happily escaped not with out seeing a playful grin again.


	3. Chapter 2: Follow the Leader

**_I do not own CCS_**

**_Thanks you for the reviews and sorry for the wait. Enjoy_**

* * *

><p>Saturday was slower than Friday since I couldn't go anywhere with friends-not that they would invite me anywhere, so my parents forced me to go to the nursing home to help the seniors citizens. I play the piano for them on weekends. Then piles of homework needed to be climbed to go anywhere after that and when I was at the summit I decided to stay in my room and simply sleep into Sunday. When I awoke my weekend was ending and all I had to show for it was my fill of responsibilities; no friends and same old same old. I knew the weekend was over when we ate dinner early-we ate it with my grandparents like always except Touya wasn't there so everyone's eyes were on me.<p>

"So, Sakura how is school going?" My grandpa asked in good nature.

"It's going well and I'm doing good in my music classes." I answered waiting for the next question about my future.

"Have you decided on any colleges you want to go to?" My grandma asked while she smiled at me gently, I was lost for words; I had no idea about where I wanted to go to for college.

" Ummm well I'm thinking of places." There was along pause between us, my grandpa looked expectedly at my father and I continued to look at my food acting as if I didn't feel the awkwardness.

"She is going to Yale or Oxford. I believe Sakura should go abroad like Touya." My father clarified my answer. My grandpa looked happy to hear the news.

"It's nice to have grandchildren who want to aim for the best. This is what I excepted out of Amamiya blood." He chuckled loudly and hit my father on his back. "And Kinomoto blood too you're father was a very smart man." My father looked happy to have his father-in-law approval. Here we go again excepting. I don't even know what I want to do in my life. Let alone really go to college. When we were done eating I waited to here my grandma's request like every Sunday.

"Sakura could you play us a tune on the piano please?" My grandma asked. I love my grandma; she always loved to see me play. She was the one who taught me my _first_ song-Mary had a little Lamb-and I've been playing ever since. I looked at my mom and dad they grinned proudly at me; my grandma's smile made the playing worth it. When I finished my mother looked at the clock and grasped.

"Remember the town meeting is tonight, Sakura we need you to go." My mom announced. I knew the reason why and waited for my mom to proudly repeat the same words. "Because we want a politically responsible family." She chuckled at her own joke.

* * *

><p>"And we would like to recognize our head cherry blossom festival organizer Nadeshiko Kinomoto." The mayor announced and my mother stood, father looking proud to see her beam widely as the crowd clapped for her. I sat through the whole meeting patiently waiting for my purpose to be revealed. Then the door opened and I looked towards the door and see…Syaoran? He walked in wearing his olive leather jacket and a black shirt. He stayed in the back sitting quietly. I wonder what he was trying to do I had a feeling he wasn't politically responsible. The meeting however ended soon afterwards.<p>

"Sakura, your father and I have to attend the festival meeting. How about you go out?" I couldn't help but feel pissed as they dragged me to the town hall for nothing. Where the hell am I supposed to go? I quietly stomped out _(quietly)_ the front-I wanted them to know I was angry but not too openly. I walked, heading to the ice creams shop until I heard the guy that has been swirling through my head.

"Kura" I turn around to see Syaoran. Removing the cigarette from his mouth and stomps on it. " What are you doing here?" I looked at him odd that's been my question for the past days. I look around nervously he waits patiently for an answer.

"Oh you know being politically responsible." I chuckled at the end of my answer but it continued to feel awkward passing my lips-his neutral face didn't help me feel more confident. "So Syaoran what are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep the conversation from me-listening was safer than talking.

He smirked while he looked down at me and answered. "Just being 'politically responsible." The air quote affirmed his mocking of me. There was an awkward pause. "Wanna walk?" I looked at him when he asked 'finally my chance to actually be with Syaoran.'

"Yes," I answered with no questions.

The silence as we walked made it evident that we didn't know where to start. I had to walk the fine line of being rude and polite. Having weekends filled with no friend made it hard _not_ to talk about schoolwork and classmates so I was left with the oblivious.

"Why did you leave Syaoran?" I asked weakly almost a whisper I didn't want him hear me being so rude. He started to walk ahead of me and his silence I concluded I offended him. "Well never mind you don't have to answ-"

"The reason I left because when I entered a room I knew all the people but still felt lonely." He interrupted the long pause between us made me antsy I still had more questions and little answers.

"Well why did you do what you did?" He stopped walking.

"Sakura I did that because it was too easy and it seemed fun." He explained-we both knew that wasn't the real reason.

"So why did you leave again?" I asked curious to know the _real_ answer.

" Well, like I said I felt like I knew no one. My dad had a new family and I felt distant from everyone; even you." Syaoran paused. I didn't know that Syaoran felt that way. It made sense I was nine and still thought that everything was perfect because it revolved around me: Syaoran thought that way longer than me-he's the only boy in family thus the apple of their eye- then it stopped. His mother admitted to having an affair and was leaving with him. He had no choice but to stay with his mother since that's who got custody.

"Let's talk about something else." Syaoran's command made us steer clear of this topic and his smile affirmed it.

"Okay" I wanted this sad mood to lift as much as he did.

"What's up with that Ryu kid-your dad loves him?" I looked away embarrassed I didn't want to explain that situation.

"He's my dad friend's son-and my future something." I explained meekly. I felt my cheeks heat my family get anymore old fashioned. He chuckled

" As in your 'promised' husband." His damn air quotes made me get red to the point it was visible.

"No" I explained or at least tried? "He's like my parent's ideal."

"Why do you follow that bullshit?" The long pause between us made me nervous again I knew he found something wrong in my answer

"Well…" I hate this question.

"Kaujji!" I turn to see my brother with Yukito. He looked confused to see me with Syaoran and I looked confused to see him out with Yukito. They never hung out in high school. Yeah, they may have worked on some projects then but that was seven years ago when Yukito was the sweet flower boy. People made jokes about him because he's gay and Touya would join in with them.

"What are you doing here with the gaki?" I remained quiet. His stern voice meant he was in father mode and nothing I tried to explain would matter.

"Nothing to worry about. We're just talking." Touya eyed us while Yukito remained smiling. That's the reason I had a crush on Yukito; he was nice and always smiling. I remember I would get excited to see grey hair and brown eye boy with glasses walking to school. I would wake up early just to talk with him since we're headed in the same direction. I still laugh at myself when I became sad to know he was gay-Syaoran helped me when I cried for days over this 'unrequited love'.

"Hello Sakura-chan, how are you?" I saw Syaoran look up quickly.

"Good Yukito-sempai. How are you?" I bowed while I spoke and giggled.

He laughed at my address while Syaoran and Touya looked at us like we're fools with our inside joke being displayed.

"Sakura-chan, Touya-san and I are heading to the bar. See ya." Yukito grabbed Touya-oni-chan with a lot of force. He seemed pissed to see me with Syaoran but continued to be pulled by Yukito.

"Sakura meet you at home." Syaoran smirked as Touyo tried to hard to say these words and leave us.

"Looks like I'm not the only bad seed here." I looked at him questioningly.

" What does that mean?" He signed exasperated.

"Come on Sakura look at yourself. You follow everything they want you to do; you even dress like they want. You let them take as much as they want from you and for what?"

"I'm re-spon-sible." I stressed. He gave me the 'I know you're fuckin' lying' look. That sent me over the edge. "You know nothing about me or my family. I do everything that I do to make my family proud of me. You're just some punk who stole and rebelled because of his '_daddy_'." I stressed than the words continued to fall out my mouth. "They were always right about you and you proved it when you left; abandoning everything and returning out of the blue without considering the consequences." I said curtly Syaoran remained quiet. I was definitely too honest. I felt tear itching to come out when a hard pressure wrapped around my wrist and forced to look into Syaoran's eyes. His mouth was tight and his eyes focused on mine with great intent. More tears busted out of my eyes.

"I did what I did because I could. It felt good too; I had a taste of something it felt good to be a 'punk'. I'm glad I became trash and proved them right." He pointed directly to his chest. His voice got louder and louder as he talked "And you don't know a damn thing about my fuckin family so shut the fuck up. All the shit you know are from those women who help with those shit ass festivals. I don't want to hear anymore question about this." He made it known it was final. He let me go and quickly walked ahead not even looking back at me. The silence made me focus on my guilt I tried several times to talk until it finally came out.

"I really…I missed you too." I said as I tried to find more words to say. "I was losing my best friend. You become silent and never played with me. I felt like I let you down because I couldn't do anything." I paused for some time. "It wasn't like I completely fine after you left and you let me down. The first time you ever did." I felt even more tears fall down my face. I had finally admitted it to him. He crushed me into another hug but it didn't help the pain lessen or my guilt. "I'm sorry." I repeated softly as he rocked me. I felt bad about the things I asked before.

"Kura I'm sorry too." His voice softly hit my ears. I looked up face him and his amber eyes stared into mine. His eyes softened waiting eagerly to see if I accepted or didn't.

"Syaoran-kun," I felt my body move closer and my eyes stare into his lips just noticing the little hoop priced in the left of it. "Syao-ran-kun..."

_RING; RING; RING_

"We should head back." I look awkwardly away even he continued to stare straight at me. As we walked I was grateful for the silence I used this time to rethink the action I was about to pull.

* * *

><p>"Sakura where have you been?" My mom complained and my dad looked both frustrated and embarrassed by my tardiness.<p>

"Oh talking to Syaoran. Can we give him a ride?" I asked my mom-she ended up looking nervously at my father. When things remained quiet. I knew the answer but waited for the delivery. Our stand off was interrupted by Makamoto-san approaching us. Her smile showed that she was completely unaware of the situation.

I greeted her with a bow and faced her. "Good evening Makamoto-san, how are you? Where's Ryu-san?" My parent always made me ask where he was it showed signs that I appreciated his presence-even though I am pretty sure everyone was aware of the truth.

"I'm very well. Oh and Ryu is sick and trying to get better." She replied politely but I felt her attention on the brown haired fellow behind me; her face held a smile. "He has been asking about you Sakura-san. He's been really excited to call you but never gets through. Touya seems to always answer the phone." My parents and her shared a chuckled at the power struggle between Ryu-san and my brother. Syaoran rolled his eyes making sure we all saw. Her attention seemed to now acutely fall on Syaoran after that as she added. "He maybe asking you on a date soon." The cheerful pep in her voice showed she was eager. I could feel my parents' grins and I tried to maintain the same face.

"Oh okay."I awkwardness flowed out of my voice. I turned to Syaoran when I felt him tap my shoulder.

"Kura, It's okay I can walk, plus my uncle's place is only ways away. Well see you Kura." He gave me a hug and whispered something in my ear. When he went away I continued to stare at him until my father called my attention back. He looked disapproved at my behavior and I looked nervously at Makamoto-san's reaction. I knew I made a mistake in my numerous responsibilities.

The car ride was quiet-I knew the scolding was coming in no time. As my dad drove us home the silence seemed deafening. My mom seemed to looks anywhere but me and my father made his eyes stay on the road-I just had to wait the quiet continued to tense the air in the car. It was cut by the words of my father. "Sakura don't let Li-san talk to you so informally. Remember He is not the kid you remember. He didn't even take the job I offered." I nodded and things remained quiet as I continued to think it over. "You follow everything they say."

* * *

><p>As I lay in my bed Syaoran's annoying comment continued to swirl in my head. All in all sleep was impossible. I grabbed my Ipod and switched through my songs. I gave up went shuffle it wasn't worth the trouble of finding a particular song. A haunting tune came through my headphones and quickly put the song repeat. As the song played my eyes wondered around my room. Even in the dark I could tell there was a lot of pink in the room. I had an obsession with the color since I was little and it has continued but I decided to add colors like light blues and yellows. I had a collection of rocks from the creek that Syaoran and I collected- I'm surprised that I continued to keep them-and many books on the shelves. I had tons of the classics and a couple of Mangas. Pictures of pianos were on the walls along with picture of my grandma on my dad's side when she was young all preserved in wooden fames. She was considered a beauty like my mother is now. I look in the mirror. I always understate my looks. I do have my mother's eyes but since my glasses constantly cover them no one really notice my 'best feature'. I have my father's auburn hair color. It gets lighter in the summer since the sun constantly hits it. I leave my hair down all the time I didn't really have time to put stuff in the mornings.<p>

I understood the reason why boys went towards my friends and not me. It all started in eighth grade if I remember correctly. They started to wear make-up and take care of their hair with great effort and started to wear their skirts shorter and slowly entered into the parties at school. I however had no time to transform along with my friends. My parents only let me put lip balm on a daily basis. My mom continued to choose what I wore and managed the length of my school skirt. I had piano lessons; time with grandparents and senior citizens; numerous church volunteers and services to go to and I stayed closed off to my family. But I did it for the right reason. My family knows what best for me I don't know what's in life and I can avoid all the normal mistakes because my family helped me. They were helping me right.


End file.
